


7:45. Утро.

by Oresamada



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Heavy Angst, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oresamada/pseuds/Oresamada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...В легких застыл табак</p>
            </blockquote>





	7:45. Утро.

**Author's Note:**

> О, черт возьми!  
> Это мой первый стих. Хотя на удивление получился он неплохо. Я долго мучилась над ним, но думаю, что усилия, нервы и время были потрачены не зря.

7:45. Утро. В легких застыл табак,  
Плотным туманом окутал сердце,  
А в душе гуляет сквозняк.  
И хотя руки уже не дрожат,  
Мне кажется, что возврата к нашей с тобой границе  
Не выдержит ни один из нас.

А помнишь, как все начиналось?  
Случайные встречи, быстрые взгляды,  
Обрывки неловких фраз.  
И будь мы в веке двадцатом,  
Я посвящал бы тебе баллады,  
Пел бы песни, писал стихи,  
Такие, чтобы сердце твое задыхалось от нежности и тоски.

Знаешь, Шин-чан, я точно уверен - встретив друг друга,  
Мы встали с тобой на единую светлую ось.

А знаешь, Шин-чан, мне казалось, что мы были теми,  
Кто останется друг с другом навеки.

Но как показало мне время  
Я был и есть для тебя еще одним бременем,  
Лишь страницей в книге твоей биографии.  
И сейчас, пересматривая наши старые фотографии,  
Я понимаю, что ни о чем не жалею.

7:45. Утро. В глотке першит страшенно,   
От дыма слезятся глаза.  
7:45. Обычное тихое утро,  
А меня нет, Шин-чан,  
И не будет уже никогда.


End file.
